


The Truth Behind Blaine's Eli C. Affair

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Absurd, Angst, Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Blaine misses Kurt and decides to be intimate with Eli C., who isn't exactly an actual person...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	The Truth Behind Blaine's Eli C. Affair

**Author's Note:**

> When Blaine cheated on Kurt, some people noticed that Eli's profile picture was of a lighthouse. So I decided to, er...run with that. This is pure absurdity, proceed accordingly.
> 
>  **Original Author's Note, October 4, 2012** : This got a little angsty and redic, but…..nsfw
> 
> Refer to [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/32917857544/votekittenblaine-kurtsass-eli-isnt-even) for Eli C. reference.

It all happened one day, after school.

Blaine really, really missed Kurt. So he decided to drive around, do some exploring, take his mind off of things. He turned down a long road, not really sure where he was heading. After passing a few miles of overgrown brush, he saw it.

It was beautiful. It looked like it had been part of a factory at one point, but all that stood was the smoke stack. He killed the engine and slipped out of the car, entranced. Slowly, he walked towards the structure. Some letters peaked out from behind the vines trying to strangle the building. All he could make out was Eli C.

Blaine reached out, fingers trailing over the cool brick. He looked around. He was alone. A sob wracked through his chest. So alone. His hands flew to his belt and before he knew what he was doing his pants were on the ground and he was grinding up against the brick wall. He gasped at the friction, way, way too rough. He didn’t care that he was probably shredding his dick, he just wanted to stop feeling so empty. He thrust, harder, harder until he was coming with a shuddering gasp.

Blaine shook as his legs gave out, and he sank to the ground, breath heaving. The reality of what had just happened hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d just cheated on Kurt. With a building.

“Fuck this shit,” he mumbled, wiping himself off with something he hoped wasn’t poison ivy. He couldn’t wait two more weeks. He knew Kurt might not be able to forgive him, but he had to try.


End file.
